


Velvet Nostalgia

by Katrea



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Brief mention of Seishirou, M/M, makes gagging sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrea/pseuds/Katrea
Summary: Subaru has thoughts he probably shouldn't be thinking, nor even considering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't openly published a fic in maybe about seven years. I haven't written anything new recently either, so I'm uploading things that are a few months old. Apologies that this first one is really short. I may or may not expand upon it later though. More or less canon-verse. I love this pairing, so, so, oh so very much.

Sunny wet lips got a taste that wash over the dried up sakura petals. He’s got a smile that’s hidden in a rough box full of diamonds and pearls. His hair curls up like vines curl around the broken fences when he’s happy; flowers blooming in awe. Those violet eyes illuminate a forgotten library of feelings and memories you buried way, way back in the day. And the breath he steals away when catching your heart from a snow bank– how on Earth are you supposed to tell him “No” ?


End file.
